


Tamriel's Greatest Hero

by Noxibus (RomanticNostalgia)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Death, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Thieves Guild, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticNostalgia/pseuds/Noxibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT! As Riften is attacked by the Dragons, Skyrim is forced to believe.  Ceresa is humanity's only saviour from the dragons and it is only now that she realises the burden this brings.  Later Bryn/Dovah fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamriel's Greatest Hero

**Author's Note:**

> There are minor changes to ensure that the Universe of Skyrim match up with my fic. 
> 
> If you're only reading for the fluff skip to the end (you should totally read it all though js)
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment!

Ceresa slipped out of the Guild passageway followed by her latest drinking buddies, Rune and Niruin. The temple courtyard was filled with the sound of stone grating and screeching against stone. It was a mystery to the trio that no-one had discovered the secret entrance beneath the tomb, considering the racket it created. The Guild's lack of funds, for maintenance work, was ever apparent.

Ceresa muttered, scrunching her eyebrows as her ears were subjected to the loud screeches, ''By the eight, it's like nails running down slate''.

'Heh, it's bad, eh?'' Rune gave a gentle chuckle, giving his companion a gentle pat on the shoulder, ''It could be worse you know. You could have been on the Argonian Bloodwine last night.''

Nuruin spoke up with laughter in his voice, ''Believe me, it isn't pretty''.

The trio made their way towards the Bee and Barb, joking and harassing each other; each as mischievous as the other. 

Since joining the cosy little family, Ceresa had grown rather fond of the pair. While many in the guild approached her with cold indifference Rune and Niruin had taken her in with open arms; they invited her out for drinks whenever she was in town and were amongst the few in the Guild Ceresa felt she could talk to without being snarled at. 

Brynjolf, while he was very kind towards Ceresa was always too busy doing other things to talk with her. Tonilia was abrasive at the best of times, and always looked at the vampire with eyes full of spite. Vex was, to put it simple, Vex. It was practically impossible to make the ice queen warm to you, her demeanour reminded Ceresa of a bitter Skyrim blizzard.

It was a while since Ceresa had felt the carefree exuberance she felt when with Rune and Niruin, there was something about them and their peaceful presence that put her mind at ease and that allowed her to relax ever so slightly. She had grown close to these men, and within the Guild it felt felt that they were only friends she had.

Today was one of Skyrim's warmer days, the skies were clear and the sun shone fiercely through the clouds. Songbirds and Nightingales fluttered around the courtyard, singing their melodic arias. 

Ceresa knelt down to pluck a nightshade flower from it's stem, ''Hey guys, don't you think it's uncanny how these little flowers always seem to grow near places where there's trouble?'' She wrapped her long elegant fingers around the stem and the bud.

''It's uncanny that they're your favourite flower'', Rune dead-panned.

''Me? Trouble? You're hurting my feelings.'' Turning her head towards him she batted her eyelashes and smiled, her grin all fangs and imp-like delight.

''And what feelings would they be??''

''I'm quite hungry right now. That's a feeling. You hurt that one.''

''You eat people. That's troublesome.''

''Touché''. Ceresa stuck her tongue out at the tall Nord, to which his response was to let out a loud hearty laugh.

Ceresa, fondled the delicate plant between her fingers as she readied herself to pluck it from it's stem. It's pungent bitter-sweet aroma filled her nostrils, reminding her of times past. Nightshades, for Ceresa were a flower of nostalgia, and always caused fond memories to gently return to her.

As she gave the flower a gentle tug, she heard what she thought was the slow, steady beating of wings.

_italic_ Their defeat was merely a delay... _italic_

''What is that sound?''

_For a time after the Oblivion gates opened..._

''Did I just hear a roar?''

_A time when the sons of Skyrim would spill their own blood..._

''It can't be....''

_But no-one wanted to believe..._

''DRAGON!''

_That they even existed..._

''WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN''

_And when the truth finally dawned..._

''GUARDS GET INTO POSITION!''

_It dawned in fire...._

'ATTACK''

_But there is one they fear...._

''BY THE NINE''

_In their tongue she is Dovahkiin...._

''OH GODS THERE'S FIVE OF THEM''

_Dragonborn._

 

Smoke and ash piled into the courtyard from behind the buildings and pieces of rubble fell around them. People were screaming and fleeing from the market square. 

Ceresa, upon hearing the beating of ominous wings quickly glanced up to the sky above.''Hey, guys. Don't look up.''

''Oh gods! Is that a...? Rune and Niruin stood at a standstill with their jaws gaping open.

'Shit! Why are they here? I've never heard of them attacking cities before.'' 

Ceresa made a dash towards the square, only to have Rune grab her around the waist.

''What the hell do you think you're doing?''

''What the hell are you thinking Ceresa, you're not going to try and fight them are you? They'll kill you!'' The terror was apparent in Rune's voice. His face was pale, his eyes wide with fear.

''And if I don't help everyone else here will die!'' Ceresa kicked and squirmed, ''For god's sake Rune, let me go!''

Ceresa slipped out of Rune's grasp -kicking and screaming -and sprinted towards the square, whipping out her blades of midnight from their sheaths. The razor-like metal burned and listened in the sunlight, looking down at the blades Ceresa could see the reflections of wings and horns mirrored in the glossy ebony. 

When she reached the market all Ceresa could see was carnage. The citizens of Riften fled in all directions and towards Brynjolf's stall, and amongst the smoke she could see a mother wailing next to a tiny, burning corpse. 

The smell of burning flesh caused Ceresa to fold over and empty the contents of her stomach. She was surrounded by the charred corpses of guards and civilians. Upon closer inspection the terror could still be seen etched onto their melted faces.

A guards ran towards one of the dragons which was hovering above the Black Briar residence. As he swung his axe at it's face it grabbed his body and sunk it's teeth into his armour and flesh. The man had stopped screaming and was limp like a ragdoll. The beast swallowed him whole.

''You bastards....'' a tear trickled down her cheek as she snarled at the beasts. ''How dare you...''

A winged collosus landed on a nearby rooftop and stared down at Ceresa, it's eyes unblinking and predatory.

''They were innocent people, how dare you.'' Her tears were streaming down her face, her saliva was thick and salty. ''You knew this. You can understand me too. You can understand every damn word I'm saying.''

The dragon's face contorted into what almost appeared to be a smile. An unnerving, callous smile. It's eyes were all-knowing.

''I will kill you. I'll rip you apart.''

''Simple minded jul'' The beast's voice was low and grumbled like the rocks in a landslide. ''I am Niiranak, general of Alduin the Great- the one true lord of Tamriel. Mere mortals cannot harm one such as I. You're arrogance and ignorance is pathetic.''

A bitter chuckle escaped her lips, ''You things are all the same, full of nothing but fire and air. I think I should introduce myself. My name is Ceresa, and I am the protector of the people of Skyrim, and of Tamriel. It is my duty to destroy your kind, and I'm damn good at my job. I suggest that you take a moment to consider what your last words may be.''

Ceresa leapt towards Niiranak, her movements led by an innate need to protect and avenge. The beast quickly shot up towards the sky causing her to only scratch his feet with the tips of her blades. 

Two olive-skinned blood dragons pounced on her in unison, Ceresa managed to leap away from their teeth and talons by mere inches. Landing near Brand Shei's stall she adopted a battle stance and began screaming at the two beasts.

''Come on, I dare you. Just try to burn me.''

The pair charged at her, their feet snapping the beams and tiles below them leaving a trail of destruction. One of them snapped their jaws at her, only to be met with blades being sunk deep into it's eye sockets.

Ceresa quickly rolled away from the blind dragon's snapping maul, luring the other dragon towards the centre of the square where she was forced to partake in a duel. After several well executed attacks, parries and dodging manoeuvres she climbed atop the beast and sunk her blade of midnight deep into the dragon's skull.

Twisting her blade numerous times she hopped down onto the pavement, Ceresa landed next to the burnt corpse of the Dumner child. As glowing tendrils of light enveloped her tiny, frail body she knelt down and gently touched the remains of the child's face.

The townsfolk who remained in hiding peeked slowly from their hiding spots at the dark haired Imperial woman, ''Dragonborn....''

''Dragonborn?''

''Dragonborn!''

''It's the Dragonborn!!!''

Ceresa stared wistfully at the dead child, ''Rest well in Sovngarde, little one. Be peaceful, and know that the one who done this to you will pay in blood.'' she whispered.

 

Brynjolf, Delvin, Vex and Mercer rushed up immediately to the town square when Niruin had stumble into the Flaggon ranting and raving about dragons in the city. When they emerged from the cistern they headed towards the city square. As the smell of burning flesh met their noses they began to notice the charred corpses that littered the streets.

Brynjolf ran towards the market and came to an abrupt halt when the familiar sight of ebony came into view. Between the whirlwind of blades and fangs was his new protege, Ceresa.

''Ceresa! Get away from there!'' He rushed towards the scene, ''There's no point in trying to act the hero, run!''

Ceresa slammed her sword into the dragon's jaw and climbed upon it's neck. With an animalistic scream, she plunged the blade into the dragon's brain, blood sprayed onto her, staining her clothes and painting her red. She truly looked like a woman gone mad. 

''Ceresa....''

The dragon's scales began to dissolve and turn to ash, and a bright light enveloped the vampire’s body. Her long black hair fluttered in the wind as wisps of energy surrounded her.

People left their hiding places momentarily to catch a glimpse of the strange goings on. Heads peeped out of nooks and crannies and the guards crowded around her. 

The civilians began to utter 'Dragonborn'. They held their arms out and their faces were filled with a sense of hope.

''We're saved!''

''Ceresa...'' Brynjolf ran over towards her.

Ceresa turned from the corpse to face him, her eyes downcast and dark. ''What are you doing here, you need to get away from here.''

Brynjolf's look of surprise was mirrored by Vex, Delvin and Mercer.

Mercer intercepted, ''So you're the Dragonborn eh? Thanks for letting us know.''

''Ceresa came to her feet and paced towards the thiefs. ''I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do, but now is not the place nor is it the time. Right now I need you to listen to me. You must get away from here, get as many to safety as you can. Take them to the Mistveil Keep dungeons, if things get bad out here I need you all to go down there also. I need you all to do this for me.''

Brynjolf unsheathed his blade, ''You heard the lass, come on. Lets get going!''

Ceresa put a hand on the fiery Nord's shoulder beckoning him to stay for just a second longer. ''Please, stay safe'', she pleaded. 

The blind dragon stumbled towards the Thieves, howling and baring it's teeth. It opened it's jaws and lunged for Ceresa, only to be met with an arrow from Brynjolf's bow; the arrow lodged itself deep between the monster's eyes and after a few seconds it fell limp to the ground with a loud thud. 

''Don't underestimate us Lass, we may be old codgers in thief years but we can sure as hell handle ourselves.'' He flashed her one of his rogueish grind, his sweet seductive smile. ''It looks like we have some escorting to do. Stay safe lass.''

As the band of thieves set off to look for survivors another two dragons landed on the rooftops in front of them, these ones bronze skinned. The pair eyed them up with hungry, almost curious eyes.

''Shit'', Vex spat as they came to an abrupt halt.

''Those are some damn big lizards'', Delvin grabbed his daggers.  
The duo reared their heads and flames began to fill their mouths. Aiming towards the thieves they sent a river of fie their way, it melted everything in it's path.

Ceresa leapt in front of the thieves and she shouted at the dragons.

''FUS RO DAAH!''

The flames were spat back in the dragon’s faces. They made a motion that almost looked like sneezing. 

Turning around, she screamed, ''Run!''

''Thanks for that, we owe you one'', Delvin shouted over his shoulder as the thieves ran towards the blacksmiths where a number of people were hiding.

''Hey, you two. Over here!'' Ceresa waved her blades in the air. ''Come on, show me what you're made of!''

The beasts enveloped her in a river of flames, Brynjolf looked back to see a fiery tower where Ceresa once stood.

''No...No...it can't be...Lass...''

''Come on Bryn! We need to keep going!'' Delvin grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the scene.

The dragons finally stopped spewing fire, no doubt exhausted from their efforts. As the smoke dissipated, a lone figure stood in the centre of the market place.

Ceresa stood naked and covered in soot, her clothes having been burned away in the inferno. Her ebony hair fluttered in the wind as she glared up at the dragons.

''You of all beings should know that fire cannot kill a dovah.''

 

Brynjolf came to a halt when he heard a guttural roar from the market, and looked behind him to see what had created that noise.

His eyes met a figure which resembled his protégé, her ebony hair and glowing golden eyes making her look almost animalistic. 

She roared and hissed at the dragons who returned with their own growls and screeches. He almost couldn't believe the sound that was coming out of the tiny woman's body, her cries were as mighty as those of the dragons themselves.

''MUL QAH DIIV''

Around her naked flesh a set of black scaled armour began to grow. It appeared to be made from dragon scales and out of the helm were two black dragon-like horns. Surrounding her form was another set of armour, this one ethereal in nature.

Picking her blades up from the ground around her Ceresa ran towards the taller buildings of Riften and scaled the walls, clambering up onto the rooftops. 

She charged at the two beasts, jumping and grappling her way across the rooftops. Leaping into the air hurtling towards the building the dragons were perched upon at lightning speed Ceresa made two clean incisions into their throats. 

Blood spilled from the gashes, flowing onto the streets in a crimson waterfall. The beasts slumped over the roofs and hung like game on a meat rack.

''Now then. Niinarak, where are you?''

A moment of peaceful silence passed as Ceresa stood on the rooftops, inspecting the horizon. The sky was no longer a shade of cerulean blue, but a shade of crimson. 

As she gazed into into the blood red sky thoughts of the events just passed rushed through her mind unrelentlessly. It was only when she heard the clang of metal against metal that she awoke from her inner turmoil.

Looking down to the streets once more, she caught a glimpse of a dragon-priest slicing through guard after guard.

''Feel my fire! Hear my voice! Stare in awe and wonder as we return!''

Ceresa leapt down from the rooftops, landing in front of the priest as he was about to slice through another guard's skull. 

''Niiranak.''

''So you are the Dovahkiin.''

The two whipped up a whirlwind of blades, dancing seamlessly with each parry, stab and slash. Ceresa deftly dodged Niiranak's attacks, she was eternally grateful for Brynjolf's blade training.

She thrust her dagger into the priest's shoulder, and sliced his jaw from his skull.

With one swoop with his claymore Niiranak cut from Ceresa's left elbow down, her forearm and hand hitting the pavement.

Screaming in agone Ceresa glanced down in disbelief at her severed arm. Rushing at him, her heart filled with rage and hatred, she plunged her sword into his chest. Withdrawing her blade, she sunk her hands into the priest's chest, she pried his ribcage open and grabbed his beating heart.

''It seems that lady Dovahkiin is all we dreamt of and more.''

She squeezed his heart tightly, causing the beast to squeal and hiss. ''Any last words?'', Ceresa's eyes were dark, filled with malice and malicious intent.

''When we came here today, we were seeking retribution for a greater purpose. We were instructed to find the daughter of Akatosh himself. We were looking for you, my la-''

Ceresa snarled, and ripped his heart from his chest. Tears streamed down her face as Niiranak spluttered and hitched his last breath. She slashed at his dead body with her sword, again. And again. And again.

As Ceresa's ethereal magic armour began to crumble she fell to her knees, cupping her head in her remaining hand she bean to cry and mumble hysterically.

_They were looking for me._

Ceresa looked around her at the streets around her.

_They killed all of these people to get to me._

She dipped her finger into a pool of blood in front of her.

_iThis is all my fault._

She was surrounded by dead bodies.

_It's my fault all of these people are dead ._

Her eyes met the charred remains of the Elven Child.

_iIt's all my fault._

Rune grabbed a length of linen from a nearby stall and wrapped it around the quivering, naked woman.

''Ceresa, it's over now. We're safe because of you.''

She was silent

Civillians and Guards stood around her, and cheered.

''We won!''

''The Dragonborn saved us all!''

''A hero has returned to Skyrim!''

Amongst the cheering and rejoicing came a scream. The rejoicing stopped as Ceresa rose to her feet with tears streaming down her face, weeping hysterically as sorrowful screams escaped her mouth. 

Every muscle in her body tightened and her breath began to hitch.

''I-I'm no hero.'' she smiled bitterly through her tears.

The Dumner woman ran up to her, she was in an equal amount of hysterics. She screamed at Ceresa, her voice full of contempt. ''Serah! Because of the dragon's my baby is dead!''

''I know.''

The woman grabbed her by the shoulders, ''If you had came sooner-even if just seconds- my child could have lived!'' she spat.

As Niiranak's spirit was absorbed by Ceresa's body, her arm began to reform itself. Her mind however, snapped.

Brynjolf pushed through the crowd and gently put his hand on Ceresa's shoulder and stood between her and the Dunmer.

''I think you've said enough. I understand that you've suffered a great loss and I think we can all sympathise with you, but what I think you're forgetting is that if is weren't for this woman we would all be dead. We were all caught be surprise today, and I'm sure Ceresa here acted as quickly as she could. There was nothing anyone could have done.''

Before the woman could argue back Brynjolf lead Ceresa down into the Cistern, with the thief company in tow. Ceresa reached for the woman behind her and muttered, ''I'm sorry....I'm sorry...'' before she escaped the scene.

They walked in silence, each as scarred as the other from the sights and terrors they had all just witnessed.

 

Vex and Sapphire helped to bathe Ceresa, as she was incoherent and faint on her feet. After drying herself off and dressing herself Ceresa went into the training room where she ripped everything in sight apart out of sheer anguish and frustration.

Several of the Guild member's had congregated outside, to listen to her outburst . Each looked at the other, wondering what to do with their latest addition during her time of need. 

''I hope she knows that she's going to have to pay for whatever damage she causes.'' Mercer narrowed his eyes at Brynjolf.

''Why don't you go in there and tell her that.'' Brynjolf was unusually protective of the little thief, often coming to verbal blows with the Guild Master over matters concerning her.

''Someone has to. I suggest that seeing as you're the only one she will listen to that you be the bearer of bad news.''

''Alright, I'll let her know.'' Brynjolf sighed and commanded everyone to leave, he assumed that Ceresa would not be pleased if she discovered everyone outside eavesdropping.

He walked in casually, ensuring his footsteps were audible in want of avoiding startling the woman. When he entered the main training room he walked in to see her kicking lumps out of one of the training dummies. Broken bits of furniture were splayed across the floor and many of the targets and dummies were in an unsalvageable state.

''No wonder the men in the Guild never mess with you lass. Old Scarecrow over here never stood a chance.''

''Ceresa stopped kicking the dummy and turned around to face Brynjolf. ''A lifetime serving tea in brothels will do that to a woman.''

''I forget that you're as old as you are sometimes. You'll always be a lass to me.''

''What does that make Mercer?''

''An ass.''

Brynjolf managed to get a small smile from Ceresa, the fact that she still has somewhat of a sense of humour was good news.

''Speaking of Mercer, '' He cleared his throat, ''He asked me to come in here to lecture you about how you'll have to pay for the damage.''

Ceresa looked away to observe the room around her, ''My apologies, I get upset then I break things. In the chest next to my bed you should find an axe that should cover the costs for all of this three-fold.''

''Is this you trying to find an excuse to break more things?''

''I have been eyeing up Mercer's desk.''

''Now, now Lass. I know that you two don't get on but there's no need to get the desk involved. She's an innocent in all of this.''

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, propped up against a wall. Ceresa stared wistfully into the distance and finally spoke up, ''All of those people were innocent.''

''You are too lass.''

''It's my fault that those dragon's came.''

''Why do you say that?'' Brynjolf gazed into her golden eyes, their usual feisty flame had been replaced with guilt and sadness.

''Didn't you hear what Niiranak said?''

''Niiranak?''

''The dragon.''

''I couldn't understand anything that any of the dragon's said, or you for that matter. You spoke to them in a different language lass.''

''Oh..'' Ceresa was caught in genuine surprise. ''I wasn't aware of that. I could understand them, so I assumed everyone else could. It sounded as if they were speaking in our tongue too.''

''Maybe it has something to do with being the Dragonborn, lass.'' Brynjolf put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. ''What did it say to you?''

''As it was dying, Niiranak told me that the reason that those dragon's attacked Riften was because they wanted to track me down and find me. .''Tears began to roll down Ceresa's pale cheeks. ''Everything that happened today was my fault. It was all my fault...''

Ceresa burst into hysterics once again, only to be pulled into a deep embrace by Brynjolf. ''Shh...it's okay.'' As she sobbed her body convulsed and her tears soaked through Brynjolf's shirt. After a considerable amount of time had passed, Ceresa ran out of tears and sat in silence.

''You know Lass, this is the first time I ever seen you cry.''

''And it will be the last if I can help it.''

Brynjolf reached into a trouser pocket and pulled out a comb. ''Before you start making fun of me for carrying a comb around with me I'm going to tell you now that it has special thieving purposes.''

''Bullshit, you're just vain.''

''You wound me, my lady.''

''I won't tell anyone if you don't.''

Brynjolf began to comb through the vampire's knotted hair, smoothing out the long matted tendrils. This act seemed to soothe Ceresa, as she was no longer in hysterics, but was sitting in silence.

''There's not much that I can say that will change you're mind about what happened today, I know; but I feel that I should say something. Today, while everyone else was pissing and shitting themselves over the dragons you stood and fought your heart out. You protected Riften, and yes while people have died, a lot more would have perished if it hadn't been for you. You deserve to hold your head high lass. If you want to beat yourself up over not being able to save every damn person in the city then you go do that; but just remember that to me, you will always be Tamriel's greatest hero.'' Brynjolf, having finished combing through her hair ran his finger's through Ceresa's mass of black tendrils and pulled her into him again.

A single tear fell down Ceresa's face.

He gently rocked her in his arms as she clung to him and sang her to sleep, the gentle lullaby sending her into a deep slumber in minutes. Eventually, Brynjolf fell asleep to, Ceresa still sitting in his lap. 

''Sweet dreams, my lass'', he stroked her cheek until he drifted off to a land of dreams featuring Thiefs, Dragons, and beautiful black-haired fatales.

_Believe believe, the Dragonborn comes._


End file.
